1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contoured solar generator whose solar cells, together with associated electrical terminals and connecting lines, are embedded in a laminate composed of a substrate, an elastic thermosetting adhesive film and a glass plate.
2. Technology Review
Solar generators are generally known for terrestrial applications. They are installed on sailboats, motor yachts or the like in which the solar generators are components of a maintenance-free charging system for on-board batteries. It is also known to equip automobiles with solar generators. In the future, solar generators will be used more frequently in automobile construction, initially to supply, for example, additional fans. These additional fans are able to run, in particular, if the vehicle is standing still and thus protect the vehicle against excessive overheating. It is also possible to charge the vehicle battery by means of solar generators, with these batteries being utilized, for example, to drive the vehicle by means of electric motors (solar automobile).